


Pause

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Build Divers
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kyoya debates his prize...





	Pause

Kujo pushed back his hair, both in and out of the nexus, and then promptly deleted half of the message he'd written to Rommel. If they were going to have a rematch, either with their teams or without, he had to think of a better prize. 

Especially if it was going to be a team battle, because Kujo wasn't sure he wanted to explain his motivation to anyone. He wasn't sure he could. 

But he really wanted to hold Rommel's hand again. Well, pet it, squeeze it, feel how soft it was... 

Kujo wondered why Rommel hadn't just pulled away.


End file.
